ronin_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Nelson
Anthony Nelson is a main antagonist of the fanfiction series the Ronin Chronicles. He is a second generation Freelancer under the callsign Agent Arizona, and was the former leader of Freelancer Team Iota. Character History 'Early Life' Anthony Nelson was born August 25, 2520. Not much is known about Nelson's life before he became a soldier, though it is notable that he was known to be a very brilliant, creative, and cunning child. However he was also known to be highly manipulative, reclusive, and cold. It is also known that one of his closest, and only friends was Genesis Djormak. At the age of 18, Nelson and Djormak graduated highschool, with Nelson heading off to college and study human psychology, while his best friend went on to enlist. He earned his masters degree in human psychology within eight years, but by then he was called upon for another role. 'Project Freelancer' One morning, he was contacted by his old friend Genesis, who by then had become a Freelancer, codenamed Agent Virigina. She told him that the team she was assigned to required a replacement teammember that specialized in interrogation. She nominated Nelson, who, after a few days of hesitation as he had no desire to become a soldier, reluctantly agreed. He was placed on Freelancer Team Iota alongside Virgina, given the codename Agent Arizona, and became their new interrogator, a skill he discovered he had a talent and liking for. Two years passed, Iota's roster losing and gaining new members as they went. By 2548, the roster was composed of four members: Brandon Kurtis, Agent Jersey; Anthony Stevens, Agent Indiana; Genesis Djormak, Agent Virigina; and Anthony Nelson, Agent Arizona. Arizona had become the squad leader after it's previous leader was KIA during one of their missions, and mastered his skills in interrogation, becoming known as one of the best and efficient, if not highly cruel and sinister. In 2551, the team gained a new addition: Zachariah Derekson, Agent California. Although young, he showed promise, it quickly became known that he and Nelson differed greatly. '1st Battle of Elysium and Tragedy' In 2552, team Iota was sent to Elysium, California's homeworld, to assist in the battle there between the UNSC and Insurrection-Covenant alliance. During the battle, it was discovered that the alliance was attempting to gain control of a massive fleet of Forerunner Cleanser Sentinels, whose combined power would be capable of obliterating entire solar systems. Luckily with the help of the Nightingale teams of New Angeles and New Kyoto, the UNSC were able to locate the Forerunner control device necessary for activating and directing the Sentinels. It was discovered in an ancient Forerunner fortress located on the planet, and Freelancer Team Iota was sent to retrive it. During the descent into the fortress, they discovered that it was heavily fortified and was filled with dangerous traps, two of which claimed the lives of Agent Indiana and Agent Jersey. The remaining members, Arizona, Virgina, and California managed to reach the device's holding chamber. However, they were caught off guard and ambushed by a Sangheili strike team. During the ambush, California and Virgina were both incapacitiated and taken hostage, though Arizona managed to escape their grasp and Personality Nelson's personality was always regarded as cold and indifferent even before his transformation. Known to be very distant and reserved, Nelson never made friends easily and always preferred solitude over the company of his peers. Along with that, he was also seen as cruel and uncaring, causing others to avoid him even more. As an adult, he was still known to be reclusive, but was at least willing to work together with others when it was necessary for him. However, he was not very well liked on account of his Abilities Relationships Trivia Category:Antagonists Category:Human Characters